Un comienzo extraño
by Phyroteck
Summary: una historia paralela a los sucesos despues de la partida de mikuo


Un comienzo extraño

Desde los sucesos pasados Mikuo vago un buen rato por lugares extraños, volviéndose casi un trota mundos, camino un buen rato hasta llegar a una casa que el tenía desde que se separó de sus padres.

Al entrar en su casa un peso tremendo le cayó encima, como si un planeta entero lo hubiera aplastado, al rato vio una catana que le apuntaba en medio de los ojos, asustado y consternado grito: ¡QUIENES SON Y QUE HACEN EN MI CASA!

Una risa de una chica se escuchó y vio que alguien se arrodillaba frente a él.

Creo que es un error, es nuestra casa, y por cierto soy Teto.

Mikuo vio que la katana desaparecía de su vista y el peso del universo se desvanecía

Teto, no deberías ser así con él, de seguro ha pasado mucho desde que vivió aquí. Dijo una voz dulce y comprensiva.

La chica ayudo a Mikuo a levantarse y tomándolo del brazo lo llevo al sofá:

Siéntate, perdona las molestias. Dijo la chica y se paró frente a Mikuo quien veía todo asustado.

Me llama Ia, soy perteneciente a la familia Utau.

¿Utau?, dijo Mikuo. Eh escuchado de ustedes, pero eso no responde mi pregunta, como entraron a mi casa.

Ia le miro inflado las mejillas y le dijo: al menos déjame terminar.

Volteo y miro a las otras chicas: Bueno, ella es Teto, quien tiene la katana es Tea y ella es Ritsu.

Mikuo miraba a las 4 chicas y nervioso dijo: ¿y el peso que me cayo encima?

Fui yo. Dijo Ritsu. A pesar de mi edad tengo una fuerza inhumana y un peso de más de un planeta.

Mikuo: ¿Qué edad tienes?

Ritsu: tengo 7,

Mikuo quedo pálido y solo pensaba: apenas 7 y con un cuerpo tan desarrollado…

Al cabo de un rato otra chica entro por la puerta y quedo mirando un buen momento a Mikuo, el cual reconoció a la chica y se asustó pensando: oh no, todo menos ella.

¡MIKUO! Grito la chica y se abalanzó sobre el a lo cual Mikuo solo grito.

Teto: Ruko, acaso conoces este tipo

Ruko: si, asistí a clases con él, es uno de los mejores y además de atractivo.

Ia mirada a Mikuo quien con la mirada le imploraba que le ayudara, Ia ro y lo ayudo.

Mikuo se limpiaba la ropa y Tei se le acerco mientras caminaba alrededor de Mikuo.

Tei: no lo veo atractivo, quizá sea un erudito pero, no parece de gran casta.

Ruko miro a Tei indagada y empezó a discutir con ella: Lo dice quien acosa a un niño de 14 años.

Mikuo les miraba y pensaba: así que ella es quien acosa a Len.

Ia tomo del brazo a Mikuo y se lo llevo lejos de a discusión a lo cual Ritsu y Teto le siguieron.

Teto: Dime don agraciado Mikuo, que edad tienes.

Mikuo desvió a mirada y suspiro" tengo en realidad 18.

Ritsu rio y dijo: es muy joven para ti vieja.

¿Vieja? Dijo Mikuo.

Ia: sí... Teto tiene 31 años, y luce como una colegiala.

Ritsu: Mikuo es muy grande para mí, ¿porque no se queda contigo Ia?

Mikuo: eso no, no soy pareja de nadie, y, no quiero una por ahora. Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

Ia noto algo en Mikuo pero no se atrevía a decir nada

Al volver a entrar en casa una guerra total había estallado entre Ruko y Tei quienes estaban en el suelo tendidas pidiendo tregua.

Ruko: No más, pero gane.

Tei: es humillante pero perdí.

Mikuo miraba todo y suspiraba: Todo ha cambiado mucho en mi casa

Ia aun miraba en silencio a Mikuo quien subió las escaleras y se instaló en su habitación y se quedo dormido.

Las Utau se quedaron hablando sobre qué hacer, si deberían quedare oh irse

Ruko les conto que Mikuo era buena persona y que podrían quedarse, Ritsu apoyo a Ruko quien sonreía al saber que estaría al lado de un estudiante estrella. Ia y Teto se pusieron a favor de Ruko. Solo Tei que a regañadientes acepto quedarse en la casa de Mikuo.

Todas solo hablaban de Mikuo pero Ia solo escuchaba y cerraba los ojos.

Ruko: Ia ¿Qué sucede? Estas muy pensativa

Ia: no es nada.

Ritsu: es por lo que Mikuo dijo, que no quería una pareja por ahora.

Ia solo suspiro y se limitaba a escuchar.

Un gran ajetreo había llegado a sus vidas y más les parecía una aventura, mientras en la habitación Mikuo miraba el techo y medito un poco.

Mikuo: ahora vivo entre mujeres, el sueño de todo pervertido cumplido. Dijo y reía por lo bajo, luego guardo silencio y miro de nuevo el techo.

Mikuo: sin embargo, volví a dejar sola a mi hermana, espero Luka cuide bien de Miku.

Dicho esto Mikuo se quedó dormido pues el sabía que todo lo que vendría a continuación sería algo nuevo.


End file.
